koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Terumoto Mōri
Terumoto Mōri is the founder of his own branch of the Mōri clan and Motonari Mōri's grandson. He became a trusted general of Hideyoshi and was one of his Five Elders. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Terumoto supports the Honganji rebellion at Osaka Bay as a part of Magoichi's army and reinforces the rebels with supplies during the battle. In Masamune's dream mode at Sekigahara, he is a general for the Western army. In the game's Xtreme Legends expansion, he is one of the generals Toshiie can recruit in his dream mode stage. Kessen Terumoto serves as a large and loyal unit for the Western army in Kessen. Despite his army's size, he has a below average battle and intelligence rating and may lose to a more skilled general. Kessen III has him serving the shogunate in the final two chapters of the game. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Terumoto is Takamoto's son, who is Motonari's eldest son and designated heir to the Mōri name. Sharing the righteousness and talents of his grandfather, Terumoto is also gentle and seeks mercy whenever possible. Kind to his countrymen and placing absolute trust in his uncles and retainers, he feels obligated to protect them in return. Terumoto usually considers choosing the wise and passive paths of action, but he can become reckless if something actually angers him. He takes betrayal and cruelty very badly and passionately swears to make criminals pay. Terumoto's love interest in adulthood is the army's young kunoichi named Hotaru. Appreciating her company yet weary about the dangers she faces, he ultimately believes her gentle heart isn't suited for her profession. Terumoto repeatedly asks her to live a normal and happy life so he can properly protect her. While his male relatives are in the midst of conquering the Ouchi family in the west, he is born into the world. Players don't get to see his childhood name since he is already given his name for adulthood when they meet him again. When Takamoto dies, a young Terumoto leaves his mother to inform his grandfather. Although Motonari is shocked by his son's death, he is pleased to see his grandson staying true to his father's image. In his father's place, a young Terumoto assists his grandfather in battle. Motonari struggles to overcome his illness years later but knows he needs to retire. Therefore, before they conquer the Amago, he hands the right of clan head to his fifteen year old grandson. Terumoto hesitates to accept the huge responsibility and asks for time to think about his position. Three years after Motonari's death, Terumoto has kept his grandfather's legacy at stable and reigns peacefully in the Chūgoku region. Comforted by Hotaru, he eventually gains the confidence he needs to take the plunge into the world. Yoshiaki Ashikaga arrives the following day and orders the young lord to escort his return to the capital. When faced with the idea of opposing the Oda, Terumoto takes his uncles' advise into deliberation and tries to refuse the shogun. He has no intention of fighting the Oda until a severely weakened messenger of the Ishigami-Honganji rebels appears before him. Aghast by the sight of a commoner being forced to fight, Terumoto changes his mind and orders the army to march. In this manner, he has unintentionally agreed to restore Yoshiaki's position in Kyoto. Beating the Oda army at Kizugawaguchi, Terumoto fortifies the defenses for Hideyoshi's following invasion. After retaking Kōzuki Castle and in the midst of trying to reinforce Takamatsu Castle, news of Nobunaga's sudden death reaches the armies. With Hideyoshi on the run, Terumoto decides to take the enemy commander down to speed their way to Kyoto. Taking Himeji Castle as their new point, he then descends into Kyoto to deal with Mitsuhide and other Oda remnants. Granting Yoshiaki his own residence in the capital, Terumoto and vassals take Azuchi Castle as their new base against their biggest oppressor at large, Ieyasu. Desiring to end the wars for good, he and his army confront Ieyasu and other Oda sympathizers in a final battle in Mikawa. Voice Actors *Yugo Takahashi - Kessen III (Japanese) *Atsushi Kisaichi - Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Historical Information Gallery Chikainosanyaprofiles-terumoto.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portraits Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters